Boy Next Door
by vampire.chic727
Summary: Cato, as anyone can possibly remember, is the loser geek whom Katniss used to pick on. But that is before. It's different now. The kid next door is now a boy. And he's back with a whole new image that no longer resembles the geeky kid they used to laugh on. He's tall now, strong, muscular and beyond handsome. But how will Katniss react to this?...story includes Clove, Finnick, etc.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG and anything you think that aren't mine.**

* * *

**Katniss' POV**

"Oh. My. God," Madge says in disbelief as she looks around the gym. "I can't believe they're all actually here to watch the tryout."

I give the place a once-over before agreeing with my bestfriend. "I know right. Let's go home?" I give her a small smile hoping that she'll agree with me.

But Madge just looks at me like as if I had just suggested the lamest suggestion on earth. "Katniss, I just want to be in the squad so badly. That means I want you there, too. So please try your very best and remember the things I taught you. We're doing this to spend time together. That's not gonna happen if I'm on the team and you're not. And think about Finnick! When you get in the squad, you're not just gonna cheer for him in your simplest t-shirt and jeans in the bleachers anymore. Cos you'll be one of those cool chics wearing that cute maroon cheerleading uniform!" She giggles in excitement.

I fake a smile and try to look interested. You see, the MAIN reason why Madge decided to try out in this whole cheerleading thing is because of the uniform. She just likes it so much that she worships anyone who wears it. I know. She's crazy.

So how did she get me into this? Simple. She just mentioned Finnick Odair, the A-High Academy's basketball team starplayer who just happens to be the same guy I have a massive crush on, and began babbling about the possibilities that for 4 long years, he'd finally lay his beautiful sea-green eyes on me and acknowledge my existence for the very first time since I'd be like, wearing that "head-turner" cheerleading outfit. So maybe that explains it all. Why I'm here, standing in the sidelines as I await for the tryout to begin though I'm still not fully convinced that this is a good idea. Sure, maybe Madge is right. Maybe Finnick will finally notice me. But you see, cheerleading is just not my thing.

Anyways, I allow my eyes to survey the place. A number of students are occupying the bleachers, others just stand around in the corners talking and laughing. The room is sure noisy. As I continue scanning the gym, my eyes suddenly land on Gale and Peeta standing in the sidelines just opposite from us, offering smiles of encouragement. Gale gives me a thumbs-up while Peeta cups his mouth with both hands and mouths the words "Good luck".

I can't help but let out a carefree chuckle. Peeta and Gale, our closest guy friends. They're always there to cheer us up. And Madge must have traced my gaze for she is now grinning and waving her hand at them.

I glance over, smile still apparent on my face, when I catch sight of a certain color.

Bronze.

I freeze. My heart begins to pound fast. There's no other person who owns a bronze hair in this school but Finnick Odair. He's casually standing just a couple of yards away from Peeta and Gale. He has his hands shoved inside his varsity jacket's pockets and is staring to nothing in particular.

I immediately turn to Madge, feeling the panic rising up. "Madge, I can't do this. Finnick is here! I don't want him to see me making a fool of myself!"

But it seems like Madge only hears the "Finnick is here" part for her face brightens up and her eyes really gone wide. "Really? Where?" She deliriously whips her head around in all directions and only stops when she spots who she is looking for. Her mouth opens wide in what I suppose in awe as she looks at the incredibly gorgeous lad across us. "Jesus, he's really, really hot." Frantic, she then turns back to me and says, "Katniss, this is your chance. Show him what you got!"

"What?!" I automatically snap, like I just hear the most ridiculous thing, ever.

"Come on!" she urges. "Don't be such a scaredy-cat!"

"What are you talking about? No way! I'm backing out!" I try to walk away but Madge only holds me back.

"What are you doing?! Are you insane?! We're about to start," she chastises.

"I just don't wanna get embarrassed with Finnick around!"

Madge throws a quick glance at Finnick and opens her mouth for a reply, but automatically looks back at his direction. "Who," she drawls admiringly, "is that?"

I huffily glance around and follow her gaze. She's definitely looking at the guys next to Finnick. But I'm confused. It's just Marvel and Thresh talking to some blond who's holding a basketball. I furrow my eyebrows at Madge. "Marvel?"

"No, silly," she says, still staring.

"Thresh?"

"No! I'm talking about the good-looking blond whom Marvel and Thresh are talking to. The one holding a basketball."

I look back at them. "Good-looking?" I query, more confused this time. "How can you tell?" I demand, glancing at Madge. "All I can see is his back."

"That's my point!" she snaps. "How can anyone look so good from the back?!"


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG and anything you think that aren't mine.**

* * *

_Previously in the Boy Next Door:  
_

_"Who," she drawls admiringly, "is that?"_

_I huffily glance around and follow her gaze. She's definitely looking at the guys next to Finnick. But I'm confused. It's just Marvel and Thresh talking to some blond who's holding a basketball. I furrow my eyebrows at Madge. "Marvel?"_

_"No, silly," she says, still staring._

_"Thresh?"_

_"No! I'm talking about the good-looking blond whom Marvel and Thresh are talking to. The one holding a basketball."_

_I look back at them. "Good-looking?" I query, more confused this time. "How can you tell?" I demand, glancing at Madge. "All I can see is his back."_

_"That's my point!" she snaps. "How can anyone look so good from the back?!"_

* * *

I wrinkle my forehead in bewilderment but try to consider what she just said. Returning my gaze back to the "good-looking" blond my friend is saying, I study his figure for a moment. Okay. He's tall, muscular, and really broad-shouldered. And now he has the ball spinning on the tip of his index finger as Marvel and Thresh laugh at whatever joke he's saying. Seriously, just turn around already.

Madge must have read my mind for she's now chanting beside me. "Turn around, turn around, turn around..." she says, her eyes searing through the blond lad.

I watch as Marvel glances over and accidentally spots us gazing over them. Our eyes lock for a moment before he laughs and says something to his 2 friends while nudging Thresh in the process and nods his head towards our direction.

Sure enough, Thresh looks at us, followed by the blondie who already has the ball back in his hands.

"Turn a-" Madge has stopped, mouth hanging open. "Oh. My. God. Is it just my imagination or they're all really looking at us?" She looks at the students behind our back, making sure that the threesome have their eyes on us and not on other people. But no, she's not imagining. They _are_ really looking at us.

Madge looks back at the guys' direction then quickly turns to me and squeezes my wrist. "Eep! The blond is soo cute my panty is falling," she says in her irritating tiny voice.

I look at her heavy in disgust. "Will you behave yourself?" I chastise, roughly pulling my wrists back. I look at the blond again. Madge's right. He is indeed, really good-looking even from our view in here. Is he new? I haven't seen him before. Wait. He smirks. And his stare is insolent I don't know why. Is it because they catch us looking at them?

"You're right," Madge says. "Let's back out. I suddenly feel self-conscious."

"Very good," I say, then grab her wrist. "Let's go!"

But Madge pulls me back again. "Nooo! No backing out."

"What?! Madge, for pete's sake, make up your mind!" I exclaim in exasperation.

She shakes her head vigorously. "No backing out. We're already here. We're fearless. And we have to show everyone what we got," she tells me in what I suppose a forced determination.

"Madge," I begin reluctantly, "I'm not sure...but even you yourself doesn't sound so sure."

Madge opens her mouth in an attempt to protest but is interrupted by the sound of a whistle.

"Everybody take a deep breath!" Coach Effie, a former cheerleader herself, says. "And let's begin."

The noise starts to lessen and the tryout girls, except me and Madge, suck in and let out their breaths in a collective swish. A few people, including Coach, laugh at the noise they've made. I roll my eyes and fold my arms on my chest, while my friend here begins to inhale and exhale, trying to calm herself.

Why did I ever let her get me into this? Finnick Odair, I know. And now I just want to go home. Finnick Odair, I know. Ugh! What's with this guy? And is he really here to watch the tryout? Why doesn't he just go to the library and read books instead. Besides, that's what he always do.

Dang it.

I watch as Coach picks a small slip of paper from a bowl on the table, reads it to herself, and announces, "The first to go is number 12."

They all wait for whoever got the said number to step out wherever she is now. The gym falls silent as heads begin to whip from directions to directions. And I can see Finnick swinging his head, too! But of course, since he's cool, he does it in a cool way and isn't as curious as anybody. Haha!

Soon, whispers fill the room.

"Number 12?" Coach says, "Where are you, sweetie?"

I, also, begin to look around. That is when Madge slaps me on the arm.

"It's you, silly!" she scolds ever so damn loudly for EVERYONE to hear, sounding like I'm the dumbest person on earth as she eyes my chest really wide.

I pull my eyebrows together into a furrow as I look down at my chest.

Uh-oh.

A round sticker. Number 12. Is pasted on the upper left side of my shirt.

I look around again. But now, they have gone quiet and they are all looking at me. Finnick, too.

Waaa! This is so embarrassing!

Then I catch sight of that "good-looking" blond and I can see him looking at me sardonically. Then he begins to snicker. Marvel and Thresh join him. Then the others follow. Grr.

But, huh! As if I really care about what they think. I only care about what Finnick thinks.

Thank goodness he's not amused. He's not laughing. He just stands there, not really minding what's happening. And that's the thing I like about him most. He's so cool.

Then my eyes rest back to the guys who start making fun of me. Marvel now has the ball. And the blond, the "mastermind" as I like to put it, now has his arms crossed on his chest making his strong muscles move and bulk up in the process. His chin is held high as he continues looking at me smugly.

Seriously. What's up with this guy? He's scaring the pants off me. And, fine. He's also making me feel self-conscious. I mean, who wouldn't? He's just so gorgeous. Even Madge's underwear falls. (God. I can't believe she can actually use such expression. Bad influence.)

"Ms. Everdeen, I believe."

Coach Effie's voice snaps me out of my thoughts.

"So the best archer in the academy is trying out for the cheerleading squad," she says in an amused tone, then hums for a second. "Hmmm... Interesting," she comments. "Now show us your stuff, honey!"

I shoot a nervous glance at Madge.

"Go!" she whispers and pushes me encouragingly.

"What's the name of the team again?" I whisper back, my heart beating like drums.

"Mockingjay."

"What? But Peeta said they changed it to Angry Birds," I tell her.

"What? No! Just go!" She shoos me away so I can proceed to the tryout area.

I look at the people around me once more. I just know they're looking at me in a humorous and critical way. Dang, I want them out of my sight. And as much as possible, I'm trying not to look at the MAIN DISTRACTION of this very part of my life: Finnick. And of course, the 2nd distraction: Sardonic blond. Like I said, he's making me feel self-conscious.

If only this was archery, then I would've been confident enough to walk in the middle of the spotlight. I would've not wished for Finnick to go in the library and read books. Dang.

I jog towards the giant bin filled with cheerleading props and grab 2 pompoms. Then I maneuver in the middle of the gym, facing Coach Effie sitting behind the table. Standing around her is Glimmer, the squad's captain, and Annie and Johanna, the co-captains. Tell you, they're the HOTTEST girls in the academy. Just having them watching me makes me feel so...low.

"Uhh," I mutter, "should I start now?" I ask uncertainly.

Coach Effie, the perky observer, smiles at me. "That would be fantastic," she says sarcastically, making the audience snicker.

Grr. Why do I have to be the first one to go? I heave a deep breath and throw a glance at Madge who in return gives me the thumbs-up sign.

I scour my brain for the things she taught me.

She taught me how to tumble, do the somersault, cartwheel, and back handspring. But I never really tried any of those. I don't know. I just felt like I still wanted to be normal and still be in one piece before the tryout. And of course, after the tryout too. So, to keep my body parts still complete until the end of the day, I come up with a decision: I won't be doing all those bone-cracking stunts Madge had showed me.

I think claps, steps, stomps, and a little shake will do.

Hey, just so you know, I prepared for this day. I made my own cheer. And it kind of goes like this:

**_Hey you! Lousy team! _**

**_Our ball, in the ring!_**

**_We shoot it! Yeah, yeah._**

**_We shoot it! Yeah!_**

**_Cos we're ANGRY. Uh-huh._**

**_We're ANGRY. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._**

**_Very very ANGRY BIRDS!_**

Well, thanks to Peeta! I had prepared a cheer for the team I had just found out, didn't exist! Grr.

But, hey! What if I'll just replace the words "Angry Birds" to "Mockingjay"?

**_Hey you! Lousy team! _**

**_Our ball, in the ring!_**

**_We shoot it! Yeah, yeah._**

**_We shoot it! Yeah!_**

**_Cos we're MOCKING. Uh-huh._**

**_We're MOCKING. Uh-huh. Uh-huh._**

**_Very very MOCKINGJAY!_**

Eeh. I don't think it goes quite well. It sounds awkward. It's sad to say, but that cheer is best for team Angry Birds only.

And it only means one thing: I have to make another one. Think, Katniss. Think.

"Uhm, excuse me, are you just gonna stand there?" Johanna inquires impatiently, breaking my thoughts.

I blink and shake my head. "No."

"Then please, don't waste our time."

I lick my lips and take a deep breath. Then begin to stomp my right foot twice.

**_*Stomp, stomp, clap_**

**_Stomp, stomp, clap_**

**_Stomp, stomp, clap*_**

Along with the beat, I say,

**_"We will, we will, MOCK you! MOCK you!"_**

Familar? I know. That's the most decent cheer I can think of.

**_"We will, we will, MOCK you! MOCK you! _**

**_We will, we will, MOCK you! MOCK you! _**

_**We will, we will, M-"**_

"Okay, okay. You will mock them. We get it. Anything else you got there?" Coach Effie interrupts, clearly bored.

"No more coach," I say, then looks down, embarrassed.

"It's okay," she says in her now perky tone. "At least you tried."

"HOOOO!" someone cheers and claps vigorously.

I look around only to see Peeta doing that.

"HOOOO!"

Uhm, Peeta? Nice try. But you already screwed me up.

Then Gale hits him on the head. "Dude, what are you doing?" he chastises, then looks at everyone. "We don't know her," he says, denying me.

I glare at him. Traitor!

I look away in a huff and stroll back to Madge who, I can tell, is yelling at me on the inside.

"Somersault, back handspring, what happened to those?" she whispers angrily, eying me widely.

"I killed them."

She continued lecturing me for what I just did. I don't really pay much mind. I just look at Finnick. He's texting through his phone now. I just hope he's been doing that while I was there...making a fool of myself.

Madge gets my attention back when she starts to giggle. "Hey, blondie keeps on looking at you. I'm jelly."

I glare at her. A minute ago, she was just lecturing me. And now, she's fangirling. Tsk, tsk. Madge Undersee. Nothing can distract her more than CUTE GUYS.

Oh well, I look at the sardonic blond anyway. And Madge's right. He's looking at me. Again. I immediately look away, scared. Why does he keep on staring at me like that? Why does he keep on looking at me like he's ready to beat me up? Lord, what have I done to this guy? All I did is look at him! Is that a crime? And, why isn't he looking at Madge that way when she happens to be the one who's interested in him and not me?! I gulp and blink. But I have to be optimistic. So I just shrug nonchalantly and coolly say, "He likes me."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG and anything you think that aren't mine.**

* * *

As soon as I step into our cozy home, I see my 12-year old sister, Prim, sitting properly on our sofa and engrossing herself into reading. "Hi Prim," I casually say as I close the door.

"Mom said you have to look presentable tonight. We have guests," she says without looking up from the book she has.

"Guests?" I query, wrinkling my forehead. "Who?" I ask, heading towards the stairs.

"The Sandfords."

I stop at my tracks, taken aback. Then I look at her. "They're here?"

"Yep."

"When are they leaving?" I ask, automatically wishing that they'll be leaving soon. Really soon. Hey, I don't have a problem with Mr. and Mrs. Sandford. My _problem _is their _son_.

"As what I've heard, Mr. Sandford is going back to Capitol next week. As we all know, he's a very busy man," Prim answers, still not taking her eyes off the book. "About Mrs. Sandford and Cato, I don't know. I think they're staying for good."

"What?" I automatically snap before realizing that Prim has already turned to look at me and has given me a suspicious look. "I mean, what? That's awesome," I then fake an excited smile.

She narrows her eyes at me for a moment, scrutinizing me. Finally, she says, "Well you have to get ready for tonight." Then turns back to her book.

"I'm really tired. So...I'ma go to sleep," I tell her as I go upstairs. "Don't wake me up," I add.

I hear her saying something but I don't really mind. I don't wanna be present in whatever gatherings they will be having tonight.

I get inside my room and lock the door, put my bag on the bedside table and change myself into pajamas. I then go to bed and stare at the ceiling, thinking.

I can't believe he's back. I happily thought my getting along with him was so over 4 years ago.

Lord, why? What have I done? Did I not make enough sufferings? Did I not make enough good deeds?

Actually, me and Cato are childhood friends. Or at least that's what our parents think. No. Worse. They think we're bestfriends.

But they only think that because I pretend to be nice with him when they are around. But when they're not, he's dead meat. Cos the truth is, ever since the world began, I have always disliked that geek. I mean, whose kid at my age wouldn't dislike him? He's weak, lame, boring, awkward and a total loser. Unfortunately for me, I have to get along with him for my mom. Because sadly, our moms are the best of friends in the whole world. Can you believe their friendship? They married on the same year, on the same day! Why didn't they just marry the same guy as well? No wonder they even chose the same date for their child to be born. Yes. Me and Cato have the same birthdays. And we had celebrated our 12 birthdays together. That's why they expected us to get along well.

Puke.

I close my eyes and try to sleep everything off. I plan not to wake up until that guy is gone. But my plan seems to have its own plan. For I am waken up by a horrible nightmare.

In my dream, I was there in the dining table with my parents, sister and the Sandfords. It was so weird. They were just in their casual clothes, but I was in my mom's red cocktail dress like as if I was attending a formal social event or something. I was so beautiful that I actually looked like a real "lady". While Cato...blah. He'd grown up so tall and really lanky he almost resembled a skeleton. And, he got a lot of pimples. He didn't change. Still a geek. A weirdo. Dorky glasses, braces, and a very messy hair. And because I was so pretty in my mom's red dress, he asked me to marry him.

Dream over.

**_*Knock, knock, knock!*_**

"Katniss! Wake up. Everyone's waiting for you."

I hear my mom say.

No way I am going out of this room. There's just no way. Especially when that ugly geek is out there asking me to marry him! You don't understand, but when he wants to marry me, he _is _really going to marry me. And he'll receive full support from our parents because they'll do just about anything to make him happy because they all love and care for him. Because if he can't have what he wants, he might cry and then he'll get sick because he's such a weak person he always gets sick. And when he's sick, everyone panics.

You know why? Cos he's a baby Sandford. That what annoys me real most. Even though he is a complete loser and a total wimp, he can get everything he wants. EVERYTHING. And I'm not exaggerating.

I pretend a sleepy moan and with a hoarse voice, I drawl, "I'm sick, mom." _Cough. Cough._

"Come on. Katty. I know you just miss Cato as much as he misses you! Aren't you excited to see him again?"

"BLUUUAAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!"

"Katniss, are you alright?! Open the door," mom says worriedly, knocking hard.

Ew. Miss him?

"If you won't open it, we'll have the dinner inside. Remember, I have all the duplicate keys in this house. You can't miss the reunion, Katniss. No matter how sick you are."

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I get up crankily and am about to wipe whatever dirt on my face but stop when I suddenly remember about the nightmare.

"Okay! Hurry up!" mom says, then goes downstairs.

In my dream, Cato wanted to marry me. Because I was beautiful.

I have to do the opposite.

I saunter towards my full-length mirror and stare at myself. I have eye-boogers and trace of drool (hey, it dried). My face is a little oily, especially my nose. And my hair is a bit messy. Call me disgusting but I am really like this. I'm not one of those beautiful ladies in the movies who still looks so perfectly normal after they wake up.

Anyways, I have to look ugly tonight so Cato won't even think he'll marry me. You see, he likes me. Yes. And it's really disgusting. How do I know that? Well, he just happened to confess it in front of the entire class when we were in the 4th Grade. It was so embarrassing I wanted to kill him. And my classmates and friends were no help. They even made matters worse. They began teasing us, saying that he's my boyfriend. And that my boyfriend is a loser. Of course, it got me really mad. So my bullying of Cato kind of got severe.

Oh well, to turn him off, I won't clean myself. I won't change my pajamas. I then begin messing my hair to the max with the help of a hair-blower and make it really wild-looking. Then I put an eyeliner below my right eye, smudge it to make it look like it's my dark eye bug. Then I apply a darker shade around my left to make it look like I have some sort of a black-eye because I got involved in a fight or something.

_***Knock, knock, knock!***_

"Coming!" I yell, hurriedly grabbing a black and red marker pen. Facing back the mirror, I blacken my 2 front teeth. Then, I also put some red spots on my face. There. Let's just see if he'll still like me this way. I smirk at my own reflection evilly. Hahaha. I look like some kind of a beaten up witch.

Throwing the pens back on my study table, I stroll towards the door and open it, only to freeze.

There, standing right in front of me, is sardonic blond.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own THG and anything you think that aren't mine.  
**

* * *

_Throwing the pens back on my study table, I stroll towards the door and open it, only to freeze._

_There, standing right in front of me, is sardonic blond._

My eyes snap wide open at the sight in front of me. Then, without thinking, I slam the door close, press my back against it and shout really really loud.

AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!

But it's voiceless so no one else hears it but me.

My heart is pounding so fast.

Oh.

My.

God.

This. Is. So. Unbelievable.

Sardonic blond is...

Cato? _Gulp._

Noooo!

How id it happen? Cato's like so...thin and small. Sardonic blond's so...tall, muscular and strong. Not to mention extremely handsome now that I've come to see him in close-up.

But the most unbelievable thing that has happened is that, I'm completely embarrassed having him seen me like this. I mean, I was NEVER embarrassed of him. Ever. Only now that he's so...different. And he had never ever made my heart pound this way. Not that I like him or anything, but it's just that, he got me really red-faced.

"Hey, Katniss, are you alright? What happened to your face?" he asks worriedly. Damn, his voice. It changed, too! It's now deep and masculine.

"Nothing," I reply almost automatically. "I was just...just bored."

He let out a little chuckle. "Okay, well. You can go out now."

Why does he sound so nice?! He's sardonic!

"Uhm...I...uhh...Give me 5 minutes!" I blurt out, panicking. Then I dash off to my bathroom and clean my face. For some reason, I change my mind about being ugly anymore. Stupid dream.

After washing my face, I hurriedly change into my decent clothes and fix my hair. Okay. I look human again.

Taking in a deep breath and letting it out slowly, I open the door. I thought sardonic blond had gone back downstairs. I am rather surprised to see him leaning his back on the wall beside my door, waiting. He looks at me and gives me a friendly crooked smile. "Hi, Katniss."

My heart beats strangely fast. It's like I'm facing a totally different person. And I don't know if I should smile back or not. He's making me feel uneasy. I blink several times and swallow for my throat's suddenly dry. "Hey," I uncomfortably say, avoiding his eyes. I close the door and am about to walk when he speaks again.

"We haven't formally met," he says, and when I look up to look at him, his piercing blue eyes are now narrowed as he gazes down at me in an amused way. Then he smiles disarmingly and stretches out his hand. "Cato Sandford."

I look at his hand, contemplating whether or not to accept it and introduce myself as well. But seriously, I think it's dumb. I mean, we know each other well. But he's right at the part where he says that we haven't formally met. You see, before, everytime we'd see each other, I'd threw daggers at him or kick his ass when our parents weren't watching (you know, the good thing about being his bully was that he wouldn't tell our parents that I was his bully because he was really scared of me. Haha). But during 3rd Grade, I stopped picking on him. I even bestfriended him!

_"Hey, I'm really sorry about the bad things that I did to you," I casually apologized one afternoon in their really wide lawn in the backyard where he was out riding his bike. But he stopped when I called him._

_He looked at me for a moment, scrutinizing my features whether I was sincere or not. I can't blame him, though. He was just being cautious._

_"Is that true?" he asked in his once girl voice._

_I nodded. "Yeah. Will you forgive me?"_

_He mulled for a moment. But it didn't take long for his face to lit up. "Sure!"_

_I smiled. "Well, can we start fresh? I'm Katniss," I said, outstretching my hand._

_He smiled back and took my hand. "Cato."_

_"Uhh..." I looked at him for a few seconds, hesitant. "You don't look like Cato. You look like Cate. So I'll call you Cate. Nice meeting you, Cate," I said, smiling really wide._

So yeah. Technically, we were once bestfriends. But I only did that because of Clove. She was my mortal enemy. And when I heard that she thought my neighbor was cute, I then bestfriended Cato to make her jealous. Haha.

But my and Cato's friendship ended a year after, when he confessed in front of the class that he liked me. And Clove's gone now. She moved to Capitol after 6th Grade.

My attention only comes back to sardonic blond when he begins to wave his hand in front of my face.

"Hey," he says.

I jump and blink back to the present time. I look up at him and say my name as well. "Katniss Everdeen." Then accept his hand.

He smiles. He gotta stop doing that. "Nice meeting you, Katniss," he says.

What's his trip? He wants to start fresh again? Anyhows, we both let go and I try to pull a smile too. "Yeah. But I'm still calling you Cate." Then I walk down the hall. He follows behind, complaining.

"What? Oh, come one! Look at me," he says, suddenly appearing in my front. I attempt to continue walking through the sides but he only keeps on blocking my way. "Look at me," he says again, opens his arms wide as if presenting himself. "Do I look like Cate?"

"No. But if it annoys you, then I'm still calling you that way." Yeah! Screw my uncomfortable feeling! So what if he's hot?! I'm the original boss here!

But instead of getting a complain, I see his features slowly becoming amused and peculiarly strange. "Your words only encourage me to do something."

I just look at him, completely clueless of that "something". Before I can react, he has already come closer to me and aims for my cheek. Now I completely know what that "something" means. Before he can even touch my cheek with his lips, I run away and down the stairs I go. How dare he! Just because he turned out to be completely handsome doesn't mean he can already do something like that!

I am halfway down the stairs when I hear him yell.

"I just want to _tell_ your _ear_ that you have _something_ on your _teeth_!"

At first, I don't mind what he says. Until I realize what he actually means. I freeze. And my eyes widen in horror.

Holy Merdi! I completely forgot that I blackened my teeth with a marker! Worse, I completely forgot to brush! Just when I am about to go back, my mom appears from the dining room.

"Is everything alright here?" she asks, alert. "We hear Cato yelling."

"Katty!" Mrs. Sandford beams from behind mom, followed by dad, Mr. Sandford and Prim. "Would you look at you! Come on down here, darling."

I make sure my mouth's tight close before shaking my head vigorously.

"Oh, don't be shy."

Again, I shake my head. That's when I feel a hand on my back.

"Yeah Katniss, get down," Cato seconded, who magically appears behind me. "_Smile _and _talk _to them."

I glare at him. But he only smiles back. "Go, go, go!" he urges enthusiastically, pushing me by my shoulders and singing, "Get down! Get down! And move it all around!" Until we finally reach the floor.

Mrs. Yulebeck then comes to me and starts to really talk a lot like I'm now a grown up lady and she keeps on asking if I have a boyfriend. And Mr. Sandford is giving me compliments such as I am beautiful like my mom, I've grown tall, you know, things people say to someone they haven't seen for 4 years. While all I can do is smile without showing my teeth and laugh without opening my mouth. That's when I almost give in when Mrs. Sandford begins to coo and pinch my cheeks, a very bad habit of hers ever since the day I was born. And Cato doesn't make things any better. If anything, he even makes me feel worse for he too starts pinching my cheeks and is stretching it so hard so my teeth will show.

Dang. This scumbag really wants to embarrass me out.

"Yeah, she has the best cheeks on earth," he says, still stretching it. I slap his hand away. He laughs. Then I put my palms up to my face. Aw. My cheeks damn hurt.

"Hey, Katniss," Mr. Sandford says. "I just notice, I haven't heard you speak."

"Yeah, Katniss," Cato adds.

I just fake a sweet smile, cover my mouth with my hand and tell them, "I need to pee." And just like that I run back upstairs and brush my teeth. Gosh. I am so embarrassing.

* * *

"So, did you see each other in school today?" mom asks during dinner.

Me and Cato exchange glances. Then he chuckles as he slices his ham. "Yeah. In the gym when she tried out for the cheerleading squad."

Prim instantly chokes at her food the moment she hears Cato's statement. Concerned, dad immediately hands her a glass of water, asking, "You alright?"

"Yeah," she replies and takes a couple of coughs before drinking. If I know, she's completely astonished. Me too.

"You tried out for cheerleading?" Mrs. Sandford asks me in amusement.

I look down at my plate and smothers a shy laugh. "Yeah," I say, blushing.

"How did it go?" she inquires, completely interested.

I throw another glance at Cato, as if it will help me with anything. I'm just too shy to tell them I was horrible. And suddenly, Cato feels obliged to answer the question.

"Oh she's _amazing_. She actually _stood out_ among anyone there. And her _cheer_, the _best_. You should've heard it. And her _stunts_ are the _coolest_." Then he laughs and shakes his head. I glare at him. Yeah, he's right. I stood out. Because I got the lousiest cheer and stunts.

Wait.

I don't remember doing stunts.


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own The Hunger Games and anything you think that aren't mine.**

* * *

I am walking on my way to school the following day in the morning, still sleepy. I hardly got enough rest last night for my mind kept wandering about Cato. Hey, not that I like him or anything. It's just that, I still can't believe that he actually changed so much.

Anyways, I become widely awake when Madge calls and frantically feeds me with a Finnick Odair news.

"Katniss! Where are you?! You should hurry! Gale and Peta are talking with Finnick right now!"

Of course, that news of her make my eyes snap wide open. "What?! What are they talking and why are they talking?!"

"I don't know! They're friends? Yeah! They're friends! They even introduced me to him!"

"WHAAAAATTTT?!"

"That's why you should hurry so you'll be introduced too! OMG, Katniss. This is your chance!"

"Please please please keep them talking!" I beg. "I'm on my way there!" I end up the call and whip my head to the direction I had just walked from, hoping a vehicle will pass by cos I'm ready to hitch.

Oh my God. I haven't even gotten there but my heart is already beating like crazy. Madge. That girl. I'm jealous! I need to shake Finnick's hand too!

Finally, a car's coming. I stick my thumb out and the vehicle comes to a stop in front of me. The driver rolls down its window glass only to reveal Cato.

Great. Just great.

He narrows his eyes at me and tilts his head to one side, saying, "Get in."

Okay. I know I hate this guy but screw my pride! I just need to get to school right away. Like this instant. I immediately open the door to the backseat and get in before closing it. "Hurry up," I demand, my legs shaking impatiently.

But the car doesn't lurch forward. It just purrs in place. I look at the rear-view mirror only to meet those icy blue eyes of his looking back at me. But flatly.

"Seriously?!" I yell in an impatient manner.

"I don't want to look like your driver," he finally says. "Here," he sternly orders, slapping the seat next to him, telling me to sit there.

"Dang it, Cate! Just drive already!"

"Hey, hey! My car, my rules! Here!" he tells me again but with a fierce tone this time.

My face contorts into an angry expression, wanting to strangle his extremely big neck. Yeah. you should know, his neck is really big. Bigger than his head. It seems like all of his body parts grew except for his head. Cos he got a really small face. Haha! It feels good pointing out his flaws. But, it still doesn't change anything. He's still handsome.

Without a word, I huffily get out of the car and walk over to the other side to get to the front seat. Just when I am about to pull the door open, the car lurches forward, leaving me open-mouthed.

It takes me a while to register what just happens. And when I finally do, I blink several times. Then slowly and reluctantly, I swing my head at the car's direction right now, which btw, is coming back.

Again, it stops in front of me,

"Gotcha!" he says proudly, laughing.

But I'm not amused. I'm mad.

"That was harsh!" I shout at him, my eyebrows pulled together, then walks away with fast strides. But he too starts moving his car, leveling up with my pace.

"Hey, I was just kidding. You see? I came back," he tells me, trying to lighten up the mood.

"Well you shouldn't just have!" I reply, not looking at him.

"Come on. I'm not kidding this time. Wanta free ride?" he hopefully asks.

"No! You pissed me off!"

He snickers.

I let out a small gasp and shot him an incredulous look. "And now you're making fun of me?!"

He chuckles. "No. Nothing. I just...you're cute when you're pissed."

I glare at him, nostrils flaring. I don't want to look cute when I'm pissed! I sharply look away, annoyed.

"Yo, Katniss," he says.

Ignore.

"Hey."

Ignore.

"Monkey girl?"

Don't hear anything.

That's when I hear an opening of the door. The next thing I know, he's already in front of me.

"Katniss, come on. That was just a prank," he says in a smooth and calm voice.

"And then?" I snap, trying to continue walking but his large figure only blocks my way and he holds my arms to assure I won't go. "Don't touch me!" I yell, pulling my arms back, but can't.

"Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I thought you're in a hurry."

His last word makes me pause.

That's when I remember. Finnick.

When he notices me quiet, he let go of my arms and opens the front passenger door for me, bows and gestures his hand inside as if I'm a queen or some royalty. "Forgive me," he says politely.

I look at him for a moment. He looks like an idiot. But I sigh. "Okay. I'll get in. Just let me do one thing."

He looks up and stands straight. "Sure. What's it? Kiss me? Cos my lips are ready." He makes a lopsided grin and then puckers his lips into a rosebud and does a quick kissing sound.

I grimace in disgust. "Ew. What I want to do," I pause, "is this." I raise my hand up in an attempt to slap his gorgeous face only to be stopped by him catching my wrist.

"Please, not the face," he pleads. Then he turns his arm at me. "Here," he tells me, patting his muscular arm.

My hand immediately forms into a tight fist and my face contorts into an all consuming anger as I glare at his bulk arm, ready to hit it real hard. But of course, before I do it, I make sure I have enough force to knock him off. And when I have gather all of it, I then hit him with all my might.

After that, he _casually _inquires, "You okay now?" (_Note. Casually.)_

Holding my breath and trying to look normal, I nod.

"Okay. Get in."

When he walks back to the other side of the purring car to return into his seat, I turn my back to it and hold my fist.

Then I open my mouth and scream in pain. _Awwwwww!_

But it's voiceless so he can't really hear it.

I open my hand and move it up and down. Dang. Does that guy eat rocks?!

"Hey," he calls.

I breath hard and close-open my hand, checking if it still works. After a few seconds, I then turn to him and flash him a fake sweet smile. "Getting in."

On our way to school, I know that he notices my hand closing and opening for he keeps on glancing at it.

Dang. It really hurts. Why did I spend all of my strength to it anyway? He should be the one who's in pain right now. Not me. But he seems PERFECTLY fine. Like I didn't even touch his arm at all. It's insulting. Really.

Before, whenever I'd do that, he'd at least fly a feet or so. What happens now? What is he eating? Is he taking drugs?

"Katniss, did my arm hurt you?" he asks, taking a glance at me then to my red hand.

I look at him like as if he is crazy. "Why would your arm hurt me? Did it do something wrong?" _Yes, it did. It's so damn hard._

He just shrugs. "Nothing. It just seems like it did."

I roll my eyes before receiving a text from Madge that reads: Finnick's gone. You're such a slow-ass. Tsk, tsk, tsk.

I just stare at the message, don't know how to react. I am so disappointed. So...urgh! I'm mad at Cato. I don't know why. It's not because of his muscular arm. But because of some unidentified reason that makes me mad at him. "Ugh!" I groan.

"You okay?"

I glare at him angrily. "Why did you come back here, anyway? My life's so okay without you," I say bitterly.

He just looks at me seriously and doesn't answer right away. Focusing on the road and eyes thoughtful, he says, " If I say I miss you, will you believe me?"


End file.
